Very Silly Songs: A Very First Veggietales Sing-Along Tape with Barney.
'''Very Silly Songs: A Very First Veggietales Sing-Along Tape with Barney. '''is a home Video of Season 3, 4, 5 & 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney knew how to sing a song about everything. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Jill * Keesha * Robert * Jeff * Danny * Min * Jason * Carlos * Kenneth * Juan * Maggie * Wilbur * Joey * Patrick * Katie * Kelly * Toodee * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # Workout Video (Instrumental) (Sean Abel said: Hey Everybody, I'm Sean Abel. Your Just in Time, Welcome to the very first Barney & Friends workout video! I hope I'm ready to sweat, I know I am. Now hop to the left and hop to the right and hop to the front to the back and one more time, now you don't have a trampoline at home you can just use a couple of slinkies in an old rug. And what you want to do is squeeze and jump and squeeze and jump and squeeze and jump and squeeze and oh my and squeeze and jump. Ouch! And squeeze and oof! Chip! Chip!) (Chip said: Bob: I think Sean Abel is a little confused! Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape. What we're gonna do is play some of their favorite barney songs and put the words on the bottom of the screen, like this. Okay, guys, are you ready?) (Carlos said: Sure is Chip) (Katie said: Oh-ho-ho, we were born ready!) (Carlos said: Here we go! And a one and a two.) (Chip said: (Singing) We play with Barney every day. He plays with our friends too. (Speaking) See? It's just that easy. Just sing the words on the bottom of the screen. All right, guys. That's enough. Guys, hey, hey, guys, guys!) (Sean Abel said: Chip! Hey, Chip!) (Jill said: Oh, I am feeling woozie.) (Sean Abel said: Chip!) (Chip said: Roll tape! Oh dear.) (Carlos said: Jill, stop this crazy thing.) # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang (from The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (from The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie) # Mr Knickerbocker (from Can You Sing That Song?) # A Hunting We Will Go (from It’s Time for Counting) # Oh Susanna (from Welcome to Weebleville) # The Wonderful World of Shapes (from Let’s Pretend with Barney/Let Your Creativity Fly) # The Airplane Song (from Let’s Pretend with Barney/Let Your Creativity Fly) # Tink's Train Ride Music (Instrumental) (Sean Abel said: Hey Everybody, I'm Sean Abel, Your Just In Time, Welcome to Very First Barney & Friends What Does blue want to build video, I Hope You Ready with A Tiger wrench, I Know I am, What we're going to do today is change that old leaky fixture on the sink. We're gonna replace it with a new one, which will be quite attractive and last for years to come. Oh, and by the way, it's very important with any plumbing job to shut off the water supply. So I had my daughter of, Kelly, turn off the water to the kitchen) (Kelly said: Oh... You meant the kitchen sink.) (Sean Abel turns the wrench around the water level, sending himself flying upwards as the water runs) (Kelly said: I thought this was bathrooms and decks.) (Sean Abel said: Chip) # Goofy Goober Rock (from The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie) # This is a Life for Me (from Barney in Winksterland) # Mr. Sun (from Let’s Pretend with Barney/Imagine That) # What Should I Do? (from The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure) # Look at Me, I'm Dancing (Performed by: Toodee) (from Wee Sing Together) # The Picnic Song (from Reader Rabbit 1st Grade) # Success Video (Instrumental) (Sean Abel said: Hey Everybody, I'm Sean Abel, Your Just In Time, Welcome to the very first Barney & Friends success video! Are you ready to make millions of dollars in real estate with no money down? I know I am) (Chip said: Sean Abel) (Sean Abel said: Yeah, Chip) (Chip said: Don't you See, This is a Sing Along Video) (Sean Abel said: Oh, a sing-along video. I love sing-along videos. That's where you put the words on the bottom of the screen so people can sing-along at home, right?) (Chip said: Yep.) (Sean Abel said: Oh, the kids are gonna love that! What song should we do first?) (Chip said: Never Mind) (Sean Abel said:What? Hey, Chip. Guess what? I bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down.) (Chip said: You did what?) # Baby Bop's Ballet Class Music (from Come On Over To Barney’s House) # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from First Things First. And a long hair. * Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. Macrooney. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney’s Talent Show. And a little long hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from Barney’s Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. * Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney’s Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. * Kenneth wears the same clothes from On the Move. And a short hair. * Juan wears the same clothes from Hats Off to BJ. And a short hair. * Maggie wears the same blue dress and a blue hat. And a long hair. * Wilbur wears the same clothes but Shawn wore in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". And a short hair. * Joey wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a little long hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song? And a little long hair.